Sasuke, the volunteer
by alienware64
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha the loneliest guy in the Konoha highschool must enter to the Sobu highschool as an exchange student. There he will be forced to participate in the "Volunteer Club" and find a new rival and a new love. No pairings yet, you can vote for or SasuYui SasuYuki.
1. Prologue : News

Hello and welcome to another story (yeah my readers would kill me but when i saw this anime i couldn't resist to write it. Still, I'm not abandoning my other stories). This is a Crossover of Naruto and My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU.

**I'm glad to say that this is the FIRST crossover of this animes. I hope that you like this story.**

******Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU.

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-_"Thinking", letters and notes or phrases of the_ _past._

**Prologue : News**

The boy sighed, that day seemed to be as exasperating as others.

His face was as expressionless how when he had a few hours after waking up, although at that time something was irritating him with each passing second. And that "something" was _girls_.

-"Sasuke-kun is mine!" -a voice shouted.

-"No, it's mine!" -another voice answered.

-"That's not true!"

-"It is!"

-"It's not!"

The fight between the girls of the class continued, Sasuke's body shook with a tremor of anger.

He stood up without saying a word and without looking to them. The Uchiha couldn't stand it any longer, he must flee.

-"Sasuke-kun...?" -the boy walked silently to the door with his hands in his pockets- "Look what you did Ino-pig!"

-"Shut up big front! you're so annoying that Sasuke-kun...!" -he closed the door behind him. He looked around as he began to move away from the classroom.

It was so frustrating, even at recess he couldn't have some peace. So he preferred classes because teachers at least prevented that his "fans" disturbed him while he was studying.

The Uchiha didn't have any friends, he didn't needed them. They only would be a obstacle in his lone path to find peace. Yeah, everybody wants to be the friend of Sasuke Uchiha the most handsome boy of the school and the most popular too, but that was only for one reason: try to stole some of his popularity.

He sighed shooking his head as he heard the whispers of many girls on the corridors talking about him. The boy then walked to the only place that he would find loneliness: the rooftop.

* * *

The wind dispelled any fear and anger. That nice summer breeze gently moved his dark hair as he closed his eyes finally finding... peace.

-"TEME!" -his peace didn't last, the scream came from his self-proclaimed "rival": Naruto Uzumaki- "Let's fight! for Hinata!" -Sasuke continued leaning on the railing of the rooftop without interest on his words.

His eyes opened with anger, he turned around with his face seeing the ground and with his hands on his pockets.

-"Hum, dobe" -Sasuke whispered as he passed by his side.

Naruto took a few seconds to interpret his words, but when he did the anger appeared on his face.

-"What...!?" -the Uchiha stopped his walk but he didn't turned himself to face him.

-"If you were smart you would realize that Hinata Hyuga only lives for you" -Naruto anger faded when he heard that. He blushed himself by the surprise.

-"Are you sure about...?" -he didn't obtain an answer, the blond boy smiled as he was seeing Sasuke's back- "Do you think that i should confess my love for her?"

-"I don't care your plan, just get out of my way and make sure Hinata do too" -Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he walked towards the stairs that would take him away from the blond.

-"Sure! I'll do that! -he shouted running to the stairs and dissapearing from the Uchiha's sight.

Sasuke sighed relieved, maybe answering to the Uzumaki wasn't a bad idea after all.

Now that he got rid of the dobe he may find the peace that he wanted. Or that he believed. He walked again to the railing of the rooftop.

-"Oh, i see that you found my favourite place to lunch" -Sasuke continued to watch the sky without making any movement.

-"Kakashi, is there something you need?" -he asked bothered with his presence.

-"Err, don't you forget something? like "sensei?" -Kakashi asked but he didn't obtain an answer from his student. The man sighed sadly as he approached the Uchiha.

Kakashi observed the landscape in silence for a moments. Then, he breathed deeply perturbing Sasuke's peace.

-"Actually there's something you need to know" -once again Sasuke did nothing as answer. Kakashi looked at him a moment and then he talked- "a new student arrived today, his name is Hayato Hayama. He's a exchange student" -the Uchiha watched his sensei without any interest on that announcement.

-"And? do you want me to welcome him?, you know me Kakashi Hatake. I won't do it, so search another one for that stupid job..." -Sasuke turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Sometimes he didn't understand the people, did they think he was some kind of "class president" or something?. Hatake Kakashi was one of the many idiots in high school that believed that.

-"No, Tsunade-sama wants you to go to his school for a couple of months"

* * *

-"Hi-Hinata-chan, do you want to go out with me?" -that question surprised all of his friends. But, the most surprised was Hinata Hyuga who had her face completely red.

-"Na-Nar-Naru-Naruto-kun?" -she asked as her body began to tremble by the emotion and she felt that she was losing her conscious.

-"What's wrong? your face is red, it seems that you have some fever..." -his hand touched her front caused more blush in her face if it was possible.

With one single scream, Hinata fainted in his arms. The rest of the class approached worried for her. All except Sasuke Uchiha.

The lone boy was sitting on his desk analyzing the last words of Kakashi Hatake.

**-Flashback-**

-"Hum, well. I didn't really liked this school either" -he said thinking on Tsunade desition- "and leaving Naruto behind would be great"

-"I'm glad you accepted, because they asked for someone that looks like him and had excellent qualifications. No doubt you were perfect for replacement" -Kakashi explained relieved, Sasuke made his job easier that day.

-"I guess that i'll have to go tomorrow, right?" -Sasuke showed himself conversationalist as he confused Kakashi.

-"Yeah, but there's another thing..." -Kakashi blinked slowly as the Uchiha was looking at his rare mask- "he's from the Sobu High School"

That was like a bucket of cold water to the boy. He opened his eyes fully by the surprise and then he looked at Kakashi.

-"S-So-Sobu High... Sch-School?" -he asked scared of the name. Hatake sighed and then he nodded.

-"Itachi would wanted that you go to that school. It makes no sense to fear the past" -Sasuke shook his head as he walk away of Kakashi.

-"No, i... i..." -Kakashi approached him and then he put a hand on his shoulder.

-"Just think about it. Now, go to class. Iruka is waiting for you"

**-End of the Flashback-**

That stupid conversation made him remember the incident of two years ago. Well, actually that was a "car accident" where Itachi lost his life to save a hysterical sausage dog who had stand in front of a limousine.

-_"Sasuke, forgive me for die this way. Now I'm going to meet our parents..."_

The only thing that he couldn't forget were the last words of Itachi. He left him alone in the world without even their parents. That day, was their beginning in a new site: the Sobu High School.

He clenched his fist in anger and helplessness, he couldn't do nothing. And although he had promised never to enter that school now he must do it.

-"Hey Sasuke, wake up man" -a voice returned him to the room. He turned his head around to see Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame looking at him.

-"What do you want?" -he asked coldly. Kiba laughed dissapointed.

-"Relax, we just want to talk to you. About the Sobu High School" -the entire class made silence. Sasuke didn't seemed surprised.

-"How did you find out?"

-"Ha! we know everything!. Still, you..." -someone pushed Kiba and Shino preventing continue. Sasuke noted that on his side were almost all the class girls except Hinata who had awakened but as she saw Naruto she fainted again.

-"It's true that you're going?" -Ino asked scared and someway sad.

-"Get away from me" -he answered startling all the girls. Sakura shook her head.

-"P-please Sasuke-kun, stay with me. I... love y..."

-"NOW!" -the scream echoed through the classroom, he was on feet looking with anger those annoying girls. They returned to their seats as well Ino returned too. Sakura began to cry as he walked away of the furious Sasuke Uchiha.

He seated thinking that he did the right thing. Yeah, he did. Cause, how more annoying could they be?. Liars, that was what they were.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing the appearance of Iruka Umino.

-"Konichiwa" -the entire class answered as well as Hinata. She was now awake and totally red but still she was fine- "today we'll have a new student" -he announced smiling. The girls and boys of the class began to whisper things to each other.

Iruka nodded and for the door entered a blond boy. He had tousled short hair along with blue eyes and a necklace with a coin in the middle.

He looked smiling at the entire class and then he made a bow.

-"Konichiwa, i'm Hayato Hayama. It's a pleasure to be your classmate" -nobody knew what happened next, just a few gasps and girls blushed with their new classmate.

-"It's so cute! even more than the Uchiha!" -a voice shouted. Immediately Sasuke realized the true behind them, calling him "Uchiha" instead of "Sasuke-kun" was the only test he needed to realize it. Hayama laughed softly by her comment.

-_"Great, another teme_" -Naruto thought angry with the attention that the new boy was getting.

-"Sasuke-Uchiha, can you approach here? oh, and get your things" -the Uchiha didn't say nothing, he only grabbed his bag as he stood up from his seat.

He passed next to many seats of girls that put out the tongue at him with contempt. Sasuke nor looked, he wasn't surprised at all with that reaction as he had anticipated that this would happen: when a boy almost as handsome as he appeared his popularity would end.

-"You're Uchiha Sasuke?, I'm Hayama! it's a real pleasure to meet you!" -some murmurs could be heard. Sasuke looked at him blankly as the blond offered his hand, then the Uchiha gave a "hum" as a response.

-"Well Sasuke-san, I'll let you go home to prepare. Tomorrow will start your new life at Sobu" -Iruka said smiling. The Uchiha nodded and then he walked to the door.

-"Teme!" -Naruto's voice stopped him- "Good luck!" -Sasuke smiled a little and then raised his thumb without turning. Some whispers from the girls could be heard as "He is so... cool!" or "i'll miss him!".

He closed the door sighing, his new life begin tomorrow.

End of the first chapter, I hope, as I said earlier, you give it a chance and I hope to make it interesting. I just ask if you can give me some reviews stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.

**I ask you some patience and i would try to do this crossover interesting. **


	2. Volunteers Club

Hello again and welcome to the second chapter of my crossover. So i hope that you like it!

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU.

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-_"Thinking", letters and notes or phrases of the_ _past._

**Chapter 1 : "Volunteers Club"**

The Sobu high school was one of the most demanding schools on the state, as the academic center competed with the Konoha high school. Also, it had in charge the best teachers and various extracurricular activities such as sports tournaments and festivals.

Coincidentally that day, the 2F class was talking about the leaving of Hayato Hayama.

-"Oh, really this days will be very boring without Hayama-kun..." -a girl with slightly wavy blonde hair, and olive green eyes said sadly.

-"Maybe his replacement is passionate about romance like me! Miura-channn!" -another girl shouted smiling and blushing. That was a fair girl with brown bobbed hair and green eyes. She weared a pair of red half-framed glasses and was also knowed as Ebina Hina.

Miura sighed as she took her phone and began to write a message.

-"I... I don't think so Miura-chan, maybe his replacement would be a nice..."

-"I don't want to hear it Yuigahama, I'm sure the new guy will be a boring boy and not at all popular" -Yuigahama nodded unconvinced, she didn't knew why but she had a good feeling about that.

-"We'll be sure to keep alive the memory of Hayama! You can count with us!" -Kakeru Tobe, was one of the best friends of Hayama Hayato.

He didn't wanted to hear something else from them. They were again, talking about meaningless crap. Living on their own fantasy world with a lot of stupid friends.

Of course he didn't have friends, he preferred his lonely life instead of being with a couple of idiots. Because in solitude, he learned a number of different skills that served him to know everything.

He opened his bag and pulled out an apple along with his favorite book to distract himself. Reading was one of his few pleasures before classes and during breaks.

But now, he hated that day. One day before he was forced to join the "volunteer service club" by his teacher Hiratsuka Shizuka. Only a fool would wanted to join that stupid club and only a superficial guy would wanted to make friends.

He wasn't a fool and superficial guy. No, he was the most lonely teen on Sobu high school: Hikigaya Hachiman.

-"Ohayo" -a voice announced entering the classroom. Hikigaya looked that the woman was in front of the blackboard- "Before we begin our class there's an announce i have to..." -some yawn interrupted her. The woman indentified the boy who made that sound.

-"Do yo have any comment Hachiman-san?"

-"No, Shizuka-sensei" -he answered closing his eyes. She looked at him with anger and then she continued.

-"Everyone knows that today, a new student entered in exchange for Hayama-san"

-"Shizuka-senseiii, How is he?" -Ebina asked blushing herself. Miura sighed dissapointed.

-"Well, look at him by yourself. Sasuke-san!, you can enter!" -the class made silence in a second.

In a few moments, a fair-skinned boy who had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair entered the classroom. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs hanging on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks.

-"See?, i told you he was ugly and... what?" -Miura looked blushed at the new boy as well as all of the girls in class.

Another heartbreaker, surely this guy must be the most popular in his previous school and must have had a lot of girlfriends. Something definitely Hikigaya never got.

-"Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" -Shizuka asked smiling. The teen closed his eyes without interest on the matter.

-"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" -the boy said without smile, for a moment all of his new classmates made silence but after a minute the girls beggan to scream incoherencies "He's so cute!"

-_"Wait a second, he said Sasuke Uchiha?"_ -Yuigahama thought confused. That face and name seemed familiar to her.

-"Okay Sasuke-san, it will be a pleasure being your teacher. Tsunade-sama has told me about your perfect grades" -The Uchiha answered with a weak "hum" of proud.

Hikigaya surreptitiously watched and he could note a cold look on his face. It seemed that he was wrong a moments ago, the hatred in his face implied that he also seemed to be a lonely guy.

-"Err... well, welcome then!" -she shouted smiling nerviously. Sasuke watched the ground without interest- "W-why don't you sit anywhere? you have a free seat next to Miura-san or next to Yuigahama-san"

Sasuke then looked to the empty seats. By one side, Miura and three boys (A / N Kakeru, Yamato and Ooka) beckoned and invited him to sit with they.

-_"Hum, too arrogants"_ -he thought and he looked to the other side.

Yuigahama was a teenage girl with shoulder length pink hair, in which a small portion of, was worn in a small bun on the right side of her head. She had brown eyes and fair skin. In her surroundings was Miura but next in the empty chair was only boys.

The girl looked away as she blushed, it seemed that this place was the best option for him.

Hikigaya watched every reaction of the new guy. He was like him, he rejected to be with the most popular guys in the class to don't attract any attention.

-_"He is coming at me. What should i do?"_ -Yuigahama thought looking at the legs of the Uchiha sitting a few meters next to her.

She began to tremble, if he talk to her she was going to be in a trouble. But, nothing happened. Sasuke only took his folder and some pen to write.

The girl sighed relieved thinking that he wouldn't say anything.

-"Do you have some pencil?, i forgot mine in home" -that voice came from him. The new was asking something to her!

-"W-what? oh! yeah! here" -she said without looking at his eyes. Sasuke took the pencil touching for a brief moment her hand.

-"Thanks... hum..."

-"Ah! yes!, i'm Yuigahama Yui" -The Uchiha sighed dissapointed, she was like Sakura Haruno but much more cute.

-"Hum. You're noisy" -that words were like a knife across her stomach, she didn't believe that he thinked that about her- "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" -he concluded as he began to copy the notes from the blackboard. Yuigahama smiled happy as she blushed herself.

* * *

-"Well, now i have the results of the works of modern literature" -she announced knowing that the recess was very close- "All have been acceptable, except two. Could you come with me Sasuke Uchiha and Hikigaya Hachiman?. The others can have recess."

All of his classmates looked at Sasuke surprised and then they murmured confused. The Uchiha and Hachiman stood in unison and followed Shikazuka trought the exit door.

Yuigahama sighed blushed, in all the class she wanted to say anything to Sasuke but she couldn't. Now, Miura and the others were surrounding her.

-"Miura-chan, what's...?" -Miura hit her table with anger. Yuigahama stared at her with fear.

-"What do you talked about? he said something about me?" -seriously?, they didn't hold a conversation if it was what she was asking.

-"No-nothing! he on-only said his name!".

* * *

Shizuka sighed as she smoke the last of her cigarette.

-"As you know, i called you both for the literature works..." -neither Sasuke nor Hikigaya responded, the two were looking in different directions- "Hikigaya-san, your work was awful, it wasn't even a modern text! just your opinion about loneliness!" -Hachiman laughed calmly, his rotten eyes were the same that always as he looked at the woman.

-"Say nothing more sensei, how can a single woman of 30 years old even understood its mea...?" -a blow to his stomach stopped him, Hikigaya fell to his knees as the woman looked away towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha wasn't scared, but he found quite annoying the reaction of the teacher.

-"In your case Sasuke-san, your work was excellent!" -the boy looked to Shizuka and then he gave her a little smile. Of course, that made the teacher to blush herself for a moment- "Ejem!" -She cleared his throat closing her eyes as her blush disappeared.

-"Shi-Shizuka-sensei..." -Hachiman stood up with difficult and with his hand on his stomach- "Can i go now?"

-"Well, no. There's another reason for you to come here..." -Hikigaya breathed more slowly trying to recover himself from the pain. Sasuke turned his look away to the window- "Come with me".

* * *

-"Shitsurei shimasu!" -the door suddenly opened interrupting her lecture. She raised her head and looked to the door.

-"Shizuka-sensei, how many times have I told you that you must knock on the door?" -the woman laughed softly as the teen girl looked without smile.

-"I have something to ask you, but first enter Hachiman-san!" -by the door entered a teenage boy with short black hair, and slim gray eyes. He wore the school uniform.

Hikigaya sighed as the teen girl on the room was looking at him with some disgust in her face. She was a girl with waist-length black hair which is tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder, and angular blue eyes.

-"It seems that I can never stop watching those rotten eyes, it's a real hassle" -she said coldly. Hikagaya smirked.

-"Ha!, i don't care about your feelings "Ice-Cold Beauty", you're frustrated because I'm better lonely guy than you" -Shizuka growled slightly. The two teens stopped and they looked to the woman.

-"Yukino-san, I've found a potential member for the club" -Hikigaya sighed as Yukino closed her book to look to the woman.

-"I don't think it's a good idea, he's even worse than me..." -Shizuka was going to answer but she heard a sound behind her.

-"Hum, jealous dead-fish eyes?" -he asked walking in the room. Hikigaya didn't knew what it was, but that teen fell worse every second.

Yukino laughed softly with his comment as she saw the face of Hachiman.

-"Well, what do you think Yukino-san?" -Shizuka asked smiling. The teen looked interested to the Uchiha.

-"I like him. He knows what kind of scum is Hikigaya..." -she made a momentary silence. Then, Yukino stood up and approached Sasuke- "You're in" -Sasuke answered with a little "hum" as he closed his eyes.

He didn't know why, but that girl looked quite nice to him.

* * *

The minutes passed slowly as a comfortable silence for them reigned in the place. Both Hachiman as Yukino were reading books several meters away from each other.

Sasuke had gotten a small table where he could rest their elbows and look at the "nothing" with both hands covering half of his face. He was sitting a few meters next to the girl.

Yukino looked nervous for something and someway sad. She had a strange blush on her face as she tried to not look at the Uchiha. But that reaction wasn't because she thinked that he was handsome, no, she knew him before and Sasuke didn't notice that. Yes, she had a dark secret.

She knew she couldn't remain that way much longer, she must talk to him and clarify the matter.

-"Sa-Sasuke-san" -The girl said looking blushed at him. Sasuke turned his look at her without smile.

-"Yukinoshita" -he answered putting his arms on the table. Yukinoshita swallowed saliva, she must have the courage to confess him the truth.

Hikigaya raised his head and turned his sight to watch Yukino's reactions.

-_"What's wrong with her?, she would never act this way. Rare"_ -he thought back to his reading.

Sasuke continued watching her with curiously. She didn't looked away, but now Sasuke could see some fear in his face. Maybe he was wrong with her, but it seemed that her blush was... cute.

-"Well, i..."

-"Yahallo!" -the door suddenly opened startling Yukinoshita. Hikigaya looked to the entrance as Sasuke turned his head to find his new classmate- "This is the "Volunteer club"? " -she asked looking in all directions.

-"Hai, i'm Yukinoshita and they're..." -Yukino stopped as she noted that the girl was looking at the Uchiha.

-"Sasuke?" -the teen sighed as his two clubmates watched them.

-"What're you doing here Yuigahama?" -Yui smiled at him blushed. Sasuke found himself blushing too and he looked away. She laughed softly with that reaction.

-"I'm here to ask you a favor..."

-"Well, you came to the wrong place" -Hikigaya said annoyed.

-"Don't pay attention to that individual. As for your problem ... "

-"What? oh yes!, i want help to make some cookies. They're for someone..." -she indicated blushing again. Sasuke and Hikigaya sighed at the unison.

-"Don't you know how to cook?, anyway we'll help you" -Yukino stood up and walked to the girl who was smiling.

-"Arigato Yukinon-chan!" -Hikigaya laughed with that but Sasuke only stood up. Yukinoshita sighed resignated.

-"Who says we'll do it?, You can do it alone" -Hachiman opened his book again as he began to read. "Yukinon" looked at the boy with disgust.

-"I never said you'd help me, I meant Sasuke. You can stay there alone as always" -Sasuke emited a loud "hum" as they crossed trought the door.

Hikigaya sighed annoyed, he would never believe that the Uchiha would make him angry.

* * *

-"And... there you've. Quite simple doesn't it?" -Yukinoshita cooked some perfect cookies in minutes. But Yuigahama couldn't do them well no matter how often she tried.

-"Sugoi!" -Yui answered smiling as she tried one of the cookies.

-"Try this" -Sasuke said offering two imagawayakis (A/N a kind of small circular cookie filled with something like sweet azuki bean paste).

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita took the both and they began to eat them with pleasure.

-"Subarashii!" -the both girls shouted at the unison. Sasuke smiled a little.

-"Wow, Sasuke-san, you really are good!" -Yukinoshita said eating the rest of her imagawayaki. Yuigahama nodded smiling.

-"Now i want to join your club!" -the both members looked at her surprised. Yukinon looked at Sasuke hesitant and he just sighed as he nodded.

-"Sasuke-kun..." -The Uchiha looked surprised that she used the "kun" with him even though they had met recently. What he didn't know was that Yuigahama recalled that already knew before and that's why she took that freedom.

-_"That guy... is worser than me. He got that look in his face but still has some fan-girls behind him. How he...?" _-Hikigaya stopped thinking as he looked that Yukinon was smiling, she never smile before. But now with Sasuke she did.

-_"Nevermind" _

Hachiman exited the place quietly, watching from the shadows was his specialty.

End of the second chapter, I hope, as I said earlier, you give it a chance and I hope to make it interesting. I just ask if you can give me some reviews stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.

**I ask you some patience and i would try to do this crossover interesting. The next chapter I will add an unusual skill for Sasuke. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**


End file.
